legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Godom Empire
' ' "To plunder, to slaughter, to usurp, they give the lying name of empire; and where they make a desert, they call it peace." Godom Empire 'is a upcoming realistic enemy faction in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. ''The faction is made by Destroyer Subjugator90. The Godom Empire is a tyrannical kingdom in India that will appear as a secundary antagonistic faction in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Eckidina Arc. General The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for 9000 years and born in Asia during the battle of Greece and Persian in 300 B.C, boasting vast territories and resources. They are located in India and French. Its capital city is an enormous palace-like metropolis, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital’s various districts are separated by large canals which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire’s eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean. Government As the name implies, The Empire is an absolute monarchy where the Emperor's word is law. The nation is not just run by him alone however, as he has the Prime Minister and various advisers to administrate many territories and regions. The current Emperor rules the nation with iron fist and commit genocide and punishment in his own people. Corruption is something very high and the people suffer hunger, thirst and lack of basic sanitation. Because of this many of his officials are doing as they please including the newest Emperor. ucvbn.png Culture The Empire has a very diverse culture due to its large size. Its citizens range from nomadic clans to small village communities to world-wizened city dwellers. However, due to the corrupt government there have been multiple uprisings and great civil unrest. The villages and towns suffer from heavy taxation and many have been unable to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the Empire. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. The arrest, torture, and public execution of the Prime Minister's political enemies is also not uncommon, which leads to a general atmosphere of fear. Slavery is common in the Empire but slaves are able to become free through currently unknown means. Slaves have a mark branded on them to show that they are slaves. Due to the high tax rates imposed on the villages of the empire there have been many parents that have sold their children into slavery for money or a better life. World War II In 1935, the Godom Empire adopted the nazism regime during the WWII and was allied to Nazi Germany. However, after the war, the Godom Empire took over the Fascist Regime and grew as a dictatorial and authoritarian country. Cold War In 1977, the Godom Empire tried to take over Japan and Europe when URSS and USA were fighting in front lines. They used the conflict as a distraction. The invasion was prevented when the allied forces of East attacked their invasion forces. After they invaded Japan and Europe, they "banned all the language English and Japanese in Japan and Europe", forcing children to learn the language of Godom country. Anyone who speak Japanese or English in front of someone, was sentenced to death. EdnmnDme2.png|Godom invades Okinawa Denfsdew.png|Godom took over London World War III They made their debut in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - World War III ''when the WWIII was started by Eckidina KnightWalker. They sunk 2 US aircrafts and pointed 300 nuclear missiles to US. They attacked US and China by the order of the KnightWalker Family. Allied Nations *''North Korea *KnightWalker Family ''' *''Novosic Kingdom '' *''New USSR'' *''Fallen Roman Catholic Church '' kplarge.gif K Logo 02.png 72023633.png 250px-Demacia_logo.png Emblem of the Holy See usual.svg.png Relations Little is known about diplomatic relations between the Empire and neighboring countries. However, due to the fact that the empire wages war on various countries that may pose a threat to them later may mean that other nations live in fear of the Godom Empire. Sephiria reveals that the Empire's relations with the Western countries are very poor, to the extent that they formed an alliance with the Chronos Empire Army to protect themselves from the Godom Empire. Gallery EdnmnDme.png Japanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-46.jpg MysticalLaws22_1.jpg Japanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-53.jpg|Godom Empire doomed themselves after using the LN-666 Project in US Japanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-01.jpg Japanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-49.jpg Japanese-anime-the-mystic-laws-china-nazi-world-domination-48.jpg Terran_Empire_moon_landing.jpg 3JfeX9L.png Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Fascists Category:Dictators Category:Oppressors Category:Mass Murderers Category:Nazis Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Monarchs Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Slavers Category:Realistic Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Scary Characters Category:Neo Nazis Category:OCs Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Dark Empires Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Arc Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Tech Users Category:Soldiers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Governments Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Ultimate Despair Category:The Caligula Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Godom Empire Category:Tyrants Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Communists Category:War Criminals Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Religion Haters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Controversial